1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing, in a cab over type vehicle, a crew's safety by absorbing the shock at the time of its collision.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional cab over type vehicle, as exemplified in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-29964, it has been structured in such a manner that a guard member is arranged on the back face of the front panel of a cab, and the guard member and the frame are connected by a hydraulic cylinder whereby any deformation of the cab is restrained by the guard member at the time of a collision of the vehicle, and also the shock is absorbed by the hydraulic cylinder to protect the crew. The arrangement of the guard member, however, causes the cab itself to become larger in size, and also increase its weight, and in addition, since the hydraulic cylinder for connecting the guard member and the frame is inclined with respect to the front face of the cab, there is the problem that the shock absorbing operation of the hydraulic cylinder at the time of a collision of the vehicle does not always function smoothly.